Second Chances: It's Only The Dark
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick Simon is injured in an undercover operation, it sets off a vendetta that will bring the Simons face to face with their darkest fears.
1. Chapter 1

Second Chances: It's Only The Dark

When Rick is injured as part of an undercover operation, it's only the start of a vendetta against the oldest Simon that will push a family to the brink of terror.

(As always, the characters of Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Bionic Woman are owned by Universal Pictures. No money is being made on them and the original characters belong to me and are mine-no you can't have them!)

_It was so dark…everything was wrong…where was she?_

_Laurie tried to open her eyes, but something was holding them closed. A tight something, that gave enough for her to finally open her lids, but was still dark and blinding._

_Attempting to open her mouth in an effort to breathe deep and calm down, Laurie found a rough cloth was bound over her mouth, almost suffocating her. _

"_Help! Rick!" she tried to scream, only able to make a muffled cry. When she tried to move, she realized her arms were tied around a pillar of some kind and ropes around her ankles painfully restrained her legs._

_In a sudden frenzy of fear, Laurie wriggled and stretched and twisted; only succeeding in tearing the skin around her wrists and ankles. Not feeling her transmitter watch on her wrist, she finally gave up trying to free herself. She wearily sagged against the rough pole, then remembered her pendant watch._

"_Please let it work.." she thought, bending her neck down, then managing to pin the heart-shaped object between her chin and her chest. After several minutes of rolling it back and forth, she heard a tiny "click" and fell backwards, spent._

_At once she thought she heard a voice.. Oscar's._

"_Laurie…honey, it's Dad. Where are you?"_

_Frantically she gave a muffled cry. "Help, Dad!" _

_Thankfully he seemed to have heard her. "It's all right, I hear you, baby. Do you know where you are?"_

_Realizing he wouldn't be able to make out her words with the gag in her mouth, she turned her face and brought it against the surface of the post she was bound to. Finding a protruding nail, she rubbed her face against it, managing to snag the material in her mouth on the jagged end. A sharp pain let her know she had cut her face, but she ignored it, and pulled the gag free from her mouth._

"_Dad…I …..don't know…I don't know how I got here, I'm blindfolded...…please find me!" she gasped._

_At once his voice soothed her. "Honey, it's okay-we're coming. Please just hold on…. What's the last thing you remember?"_

"_The last thing?" Laurie tried to remember, then it suddenly hit her._

"_It was a trap, someone called, telling me Rick had a flat. I told them I'd pick him up…. where's Rick?"_

"_Waiting for us to locate you, honey. You're right, it was a trap….but do you know who called you?" Oscar's tone was reassuring, and she pushed her terror aside as she began to think._

"_No, they said they were from Leo's garage and that Rick was in back and asked me to come……I didn't think anything of it…." Laurie told him……then heard footsteps._

"_Dad, someone's coming!" she whispered, fear gripping her as they came closer._

_The sound stopped, then a familiar voice spoke……_

"_It's been a while, Laurie. I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again, but then, …."_

_Laurie gasped as a hand untied the blindfold. Squinting in the glare of a flashlight, she focused on a face…No…it had to be a nightmare….no. She closed her eyes….praying she'd wake up and find herself anywhere else, …even the hospital._


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, he's going to be sore for a few days, but you can take him home now, Missy." Rudy Wells smiled reassuredly at Laurie Simon, as she clutched her husband's free hand.

"Don't look so worried, sweetheart, I'm okay." Rick echoed their friend, as he tried to smile up at his wife. "I should have zigged instead of zagged, but at least Ron caught the guy."

"I know, I'm so glad he and A.J. were there…" Laurie tried to return their friend's smile, but her eyes fell on the sling Rick wore on his bad shoulder, and she tried to hold back her tears. Rick saw the moisture in her eyes then sat up and put his good arm around her. "Darlin', it's all right, you're just going to have your warrior underfoot a few days…" he began, then her lips interrupted him, kissing him.

"Ahem…" Rudy cleared his throat, then chuckled as husband and wife pulled apart, Laurie blushing as Rick grinned, "I guess she doesn't mind, Rudy."

"No, she doesn't. son..neither do I ." the older man shook his head as Laurie added, "I hate to be such a baby, but I can't bear to see you hurt, love. I'm just hoping the other victims testify so he'll be put away for a long time."

"That makes three of us, how is my big brother?" A.J. stuck his head in the door, his light tone belying his worry.

"Just bruised, and I had to put his left shoulder back in place, so no driving or lifting for a couple of days." Rudy explained. "Now, I'm going to get you some anti-inflamatories, so after you check out, wait for me in the lounge."

A few minutes later, the three Simons joined the rest of their family in the waiting area, where Rick took some more ribbing about his "Undercover" assignment.

"Some "old man" you made, what was it, typecasting?" "Downtown" Brown quipped, as his wife Temple elbowed him.

"You're mean, how can you put up with this guy, Temple?" Abby Johnson entered the lobby in time to hear this.

"Well, when he's not being "Mr. Mean", Temple answered, ignoring Towne's pouting, "He's nice to have around the house."

Amid the laughter of their friends, Rudy came over with Rick's medication, and A.J. went to get Rick's truck Just then Chief Ron Johnson came in the room, a serious look on his face.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm glad you came…what's wrong?" Abby met up with him and was struck by his demeanor.

"I have to talk to Rick, hon. Hey, Pal." Ron caught his friends eye, and immediately Laurie reached for his hand.

"Hey yourself, what's up?" Rick didn't like the way Ron avoided his eyes for a moment.

"Well, Howie Bush is pleading guilty so he can avoid a long sentence, but from what else he's told us, I'm afraid he's not the mastermind behind these muggings."

"What?" Rick and Laurie said in unison, then Towne spoke up. "Ron, how truthful is this guy? I mean, he robs and assaults 5 old people, then says he's had help?"

"Yes, and I would have dismissed his claims too, but his lawyer turned over the notes he received telling him where to target these people, and also the deposit receipts showing how he was paid." Ron continued. "What's worrying us is he was specifically told in the last note to target Rick."

At that Laurie gripped Rick's arm tightly as she asked, "Ron, who all knew Rick was undercover for you guys, I mean, how could someone have known to go after him?"

"I don't know, honey, but right now you two are to go straight home to the ranch and stay there, until we find out." Rick saw how serious their friend was, and spoke up.

"Not that I want my life…our life under someone else's control, Ron, but if it'll keep my girl from worrying.." he turned and smiled at her, "then it's home we go."

"Rick…" Laurie hugged him then A.J. beeped from the curb. "Thank you Ron, for warning us….we'll be okay."

"I know you will, no one messes with my "old guys", he grinned, then helped push Rick out of the lobby and into the waiting truck.

For the next week, Rick and Laurie stayed at home, with grocery runs and visits from Robbie and Robin and the kids keeping them busy. After the first flush of optimism about the case, the serial mugger refused to cooperate, so as the days turned to weeks, the District Attorney's office asked for a maximum sentence and sent Howie Bush off to prison.

"I don't get it, why would this guy go to prison rather then identify the guy who hired him?" Laurie asked, as her frustrated husband led a weary Ron and Abby into their living room.

"That's what I have to talk to you about." Ron sat down in Rick's chair as Abby perched next to him. "It seems Bush's lawyer received a threat that he would be killed if he "ratted" on his partner. Now he has a new attorney who wants a deal, he'll identify Howie's "employer" if Bush gets a lighter sentence and protection."

"That's it-that's great news…thank you, Ron." Laurie cheered up as Rick crowed, "All right, pal-thanks!"

"Not so fast, Rick. The attorney wants you to be present when he tells us, so they'll know the deals in place." Ron told him somberly. "I spoke to the DA, and they'll reconsider the original sentence if he comes clean. What I don't like is why now, why is Bush not afraid to speak out."

"I don't, much as I like being home with my girl, I really need to get out and about." Rick said, sparing a wink and a kiss for his wife.

"It's okay, darling. I don't want a stir-crazy husband…although it has been nice having my crazy husband home." She joked.

"Well, I still don't like it-but if you're willing, I'll meet you at headquarters tomorrow at 1:00 pm. Afterwards, we can meet Abby at the office and go to dinner." Ron offered.

"That's a plan, thanks!" Rick shook Ron's hand, then laughed as Laurie hugged the chief of detectives. "Thanks from me too!"

Abby snickered as her husband turned red, then looked appealingly at her. "What about you?"

"Uh…what am I thanking you for..oh yeah." She let herself slide onto Ron's lap, then engaged him in a heartfelt kiss.

"Hmm, I think you have something there, Abby." Rick smirked, pulling his wife into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Rick was getting ready to drive into Phoenix when the phone rang, and he heard Laurie answer it, "Simon residence." At once he went into the living room and found her listening intently to someone.

"Yes, I am in good health, you can speak to my doctor, he's in residence at Silver Rock Hospital Clinic ….." she replied after a moment. Curious, Rick sat on the sofa as she took down some information, then said, "I'll have to speak to my husband about it…but I am willing to donate and I'll be happy to give my permission for you to get my records."

Ending the call, Laurie hung up the phone then turned to Rick with a surprised look on her face. "Rick, do you remember my signing up to be a bone-marrow donor, when Robin's friend Tasha was sick?"

"Yeah, I remember, she ended up being matched with some guy who ended up being a cousin or something…..why?"

Laurie sat down on the sofa next to Rick, then took his hand in hers. "I just had a call from the Bone-Marrow unit over in Phoenix, it seems I'm a close match to a teenager who needs a bone-marrow transplant. This kid has aplastic anemia and his previous match changed their mind. Now he's had radiation and all and if he doesn't get a donation…he'll most likely get sick again and die."

Rick matched her look of surprise with his own. "Sweetheart, I don't know what to say, except…thank you for saying you needed to speak to me about it. How do you feel about donating your bone-marrow?"

"It's funny, I'm …I'm almost honored. Just think of it, if I'm a match, this young boy will have a chance at a healthy life, because of me. And I know that the way they take the donation isn't as painful or risky as it used to be." Laurie replied.

"Well, Laurie, if Rudy says it's okay, and if the Bone Marrow register picks up all the costs, I think it's a great thing to do." Rick answered after a minute.

At once he pulled her to his arms and stroked her hair as he added tenderly, "And I will hold your hand and make sure it doesn't hurt, sweetheart."

Laurie snuggled happily into his embrace as she lifted her face to his and kissed him. "I love you, Rick. You are my strength, and I would never do anything like this without your knowing about it."

Only the chiming of the clock interrupted any further discussion or togetherness, as Laurie caught sight of the time. "Oh, oh, it's time for you to head to Phoenix for your meeting, darling. Dad should be here in a little while and he'll drive me over to A.J.'s, so don't forget to pick me up for lunch."

Rick stood up with her in his arms, then kissed her again and set Laurie on her feet. "I won't forget. I'll call you when I'm done at the station."

As he was ready to climb into his truck, Oscar Goldman pulled into the ranch driveway, then leaned out his window. "Rick, did Laurie get a phone call a little while ago?"

"Yeah, Dad. The Bone Marrow register called, she's a match for some kid?"

The older man nodded with approval. "Good, 'cause Rudy got a call too, they checked with him that she's healthy and of a good frame of mind."

"That she has." Rick chuckled. I appreciate you taking her to town, Dad. I'll call you as soon as we find out what happens next with the DA."

As soon as Rick said goodbye and drove off, Oscar parked and went into the house, where Laurie was giving Rex a fresh bowl of water. "Now you be good, Rexy, Daddy and I'll be home later."

"One of these days he's going to answer you, honey."

Startled, Laurie looked up, then laughed at her surrogate father. "You're the one he'd answer to first, Dad….I thought I heard your jeep."

"I'm glad you heard something, but next time lock the door until you know who's here, okay?" he warned her sternly, then he reached out and gave her a hug.

"I will, thanks, Dad." She replied affectionately, hugging him back.

As they left the house together, neither of them saw someone watching them from around the bend. Through a stand of brush, eyes watched as Laurie and Oscar got into his car then pulled onto the highway.

Ahead of them, Rick was almost to the courthouse when a beeping from his watch let him know his brother was trying to reach him.

"What's up?" Rick asked, hitting the send button on his transmitter.

"Hey, Rick, is Laurie on her way into town?" A.J. asked, then sighed when his brother replied, "Yeah, Oscar's bringing her by, she should be there in 15 minutes."

"Good, cause Rudy called, the Bone-Marrow registry needs her to go to Phoenix General, seems they need to move up her appointment to be checked out to today. I didn't know she was registered to be a donor."

"Yeah, back when Robin's friend Tasha was diagnosed with some form of cancer. She wasn't a match for her but I guess she is for some kid." Rick explained. "Listen, don't forget we have to meet Ron at the courthouse early, okay?"

"I remember, thanks Rick….see you later." A.J. answered, then disconnected. As Rick went to call his wife, he heard a funny bit of static, then silence.

"That's weird." He thought, then hit the button again, and was rewarded with "Hey, Rick!"

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you close to A.J.'s?"

"We're about 10 minutes away….is everything okay?" He could hear Oscar in the background, then she added ,"Dad says hi."

"Tell Dad I say hi back, and that Rudy called. They need you at Phoenix General earlier then expected, darlin'. Seems they need to move up your appointment, because of the kid you're a match to is pretty sick."

"Oh no! Well, I'll have to go by myself then, maybe you can pick me up there?" Rick grinned, he knew hospitals were not his wife's favorite place.

"I'll call you when I'm on my way, Laurie." He answered, his attention diverted by a glance at his oil gage. "Sweetheart, I'm going to stop at Leo's to have my oil checked, so I'll call you later."

"Okay, love, be careful." She replied, then signed off.

Upon arriving at the courthouse, Rick signed in then went to meet Chief Johnson at the DA's office. When he got there, he found an angry Ron Johnson pacing, while a sheepish-looking man sat with a uniformed officer standing over him.

"Ron, what's going on?" he asked, his stomach suddenly tight with dread.

"Howie Bush almost bought it just now, and according to this piece of work, Bush's new attorney is the one who did it."

Rick stared at his friend. "You've got to be kidding me, how?"

"Bush was put in a holding cell while Matthews here", Ron indicated the attorney, "was filling out the paperwork to sign over his representation. He says he looked up and saw Bush's new lawyer walk by, then the sound of Howie yelling made him call for security. When the officer got there, he saw Bush fall to the ground with a knife wound, then the attorney running down the hallway."

At that Mathews anxiously broke in. "It's not worth it-this guy with the knife is a killer! I've seen pictures of him before, he used to be a cop, too."

"A cop?" Rick started, then Ron held up his hand. "It gets worse, Rick. Surveillance cameras caught this guy entering a security area." He pushed a button and the closed-circuit television in the room lit up. As the four men watched, a shadowy figure appeared on the screen, flashing a badge to an officer at a desk, then walking past the camera. Ron froze the picture, then programmed it to magnify. At once Rick recognized the face, then swore as Ron quietly said, "l checked with the prison in Douglas, the warden's office says Bill Branson went on a medical leave two days ago. Now his alarm bracelet is off-he's AWOL."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the…how did that happen?" Rick started to raise his voice, then managed to calm down as the chief of detective shook his head. "I don't know. They did put out an APB when the bracelet alarm went off, but someone fell down in notifying us. As soon as Bush is stable, the doctor will let us talk to him, find out when Branson contacted him."

"Well, thank God Laurie's in a safe place, but let me call A.J., warn him." Rick told Ron, then made his way out of the conference room to a telephone.

As he called his brother's house, he saw Ron come racing down the hallway, then stop and wait for him outside the phone booth.

"Simon residence." Rick sighed with relief on hearing A.J.'s voice. "Hey, A.J., it's Rick."

"Rick, hi, did Laurie get there yet?" Rick was puzzled at the question. "What do you mean, isn't she at the hospital?"

"No ..wait a minute…she came back after the preliminary tests, and was waiting for you when she got a call that you had a flat, and could she pick you up at Leo's…about 15 minutes ago…"

A.J. stopped as Rick replied frantically, "A.J., I didn't have a flat, I'm at the courthouse still…God, no…call Leo's and see if Laurie's there, if someone from there called her."

"Rick, I'm sorry, I should have gone with her, she borrowed my car to go to you…" his brother started, upset. Rick cut him off. "It's okay, A.J., just call….I'll call you back."

As he hung up, then opened the door, Ron's face told him things were bad. "Rick, Bush just confirmed that Branson was paying him to rob people, that he was to get our attention without being caught. The last instructions he got was to mug you, then stab you and leave."

"Ron, we have to get to Leo's Garage….someone called from there and said I needed a ride. Laurie borrowed A.J.'s car to pick me up…" Rick told him, running for the elevators. At once Ron picked up the pace, then as they stopped and waited for the next car, he pulled out his radio and put out his own call to have a police cruiser meet them at the garage. Rick instinctively "called out", "Sweetheart, where are you….please answer me." . Just then the elevator arrived, and the two men got in and went to the garage level, where Ron's cruiser was parked and ready to go.

Across town, Laurie was wandering around the back area of Leo's garage, looking for Rick. As she walked toward the work area, she heard a noise, then someone grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth with a powerful hand and lifting her up.

"No!" she gurgled, struggling to break free of the iron grip around her. She tried to bite down on the hand over her face, and succeeded in clamping her teeth down, hard. A yelp of pain signaled she'd hit pay dirt, and the weight over her mouth disappeared for a moment. "Help! Help me!" she screamed, then a voice in her ear struck terror in her.

"One more sound, and I'll kill Rick and A.J.."

Instantly Laurie froze in terror, then a cloth was over her face, and something sickly sweet was making her dizzy. She felt her legs give way, then the sound of Rick's voice echoed in her head.

"Rick!" she tried to call, then everything went blank.

At the same time Rick turned on his transmitter, then called out to his wife, "Laurie, come in….Answer me, sweetheart."

Nothing but silence. Rick repeated his call, only to get static. As Rick climbed into the cruiser, he "called out" to Laurie, trying to reach out to her. "Laurie! Please answer me…."

"Rick!"

He "called" back, then felt her disappear.

"Ron, something's happened to Laurie,…she called out to me, then ..nothing." Rick told the chief as they pulled out onto the street, then sped toward the outskirts of Phoenix.

Minutes later Ron drove at high speed through the alley behind the popular garage, only to screech to a halt in front of the parking area, where two police cars were stopped, surrounded by 3 agitated men in mechanics dress. Jumping out of the cruiser, Rick ran toward them, then saw something on the ground…..his wife's purse.

"No!" he stopped, then picked it up as Ron showed his id, then spoke with the officers present. Looking inside, he saw Laurie's wallet, cosmetic bag, and personal items.

"Is anything missing?" Ron asked him, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder.

"No….did they see anything?" Rick asked hopefully, then winced as Ron quietly told him, "Leo and his mechanics were surprised by a masked man while they were eating lunch. He tore out the phone cords and locked them in the office for about an hour. One of the men thought he heard a woman scream for help, then silence. When they managed to break out of the office, they found that car…it's A.J.'s, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is…was there anything in it, any sign of who took her?" he asked, then one of the officers handed them a folded piece of paper. Ron opened it first, then scowling, showed it to Rick.

"I have Laurie Simon. No harm will come to her if my instructions are obeyed. Call Chief Ron Johnson of Phoenix PD and give him this note. Information will be forthcoming."

"Ron….it's got to be Branson…it's too coincidental not to be him." Rick said after a moment. His friend nodded.

"You're right, but just in case I want a team to go over this area as well as any surveillance cameras….somebody had to have seen something. Call A.J. also, see if Laurie or anyone has contacted the condo. Do you want to call Robbie and have him check the ranch?"

"Yes, good idea…just in case…" Rick managed, his chest tightening with fear. Laurie in danger, so afraid her voice reached him from a few miles away. What was Branson going to do with her?

"We'll find her, Rick….Branson can't get too far, and even he won't do anything to her…" Ron started, then Rick looked at him.

"He wants me….that's why he kidnapped Laurie. He wants revenge on me…for putting him away. I just hope he doesn't make my girl pay." He stopped, then fury washed over him.

"But if anything happens to her….I'll kill him, Ron….no one on earth will stop me if he hurts Laurie, I promise you that!"

Ron started to warn him. "Rick, don't do anything dumb, or…." Then stopped, seeing the anger and fear in his friend's eyes.

"If he does…anything to her, you'll have to stand in line, Rick. Now come on, let's get a hold of everyone, we're going to need help."

Hours later, Rick and A.J. stood in the condo living room, listening to one side of Ron's conversation with PD headquarters. Linda and Cecilia were in the kitchen, heating up coffee and sandwiches, after sending all four Simon children to stay with Robin and Ian. Rick had convinced Robbie to remain at the ranch with Ramona and their children, just in case Laurie or whoever had her tried to call there.

Now Oscar and Rudy were trying to turn Laurie's transmitter on by remote, with no success. "I'm sorry, son. Since I'm no longer associated with the OSI, I can't use the locator beacon." Oscar had explained, seething with frustration under his calm exterior.

"All right, Captain Shaffer, let me know if you can trace the car." Ron said, then banged down the telephone, catching everyone's attention.

"What happened, Ron." A.J. asked, dreading the answer.

"The surveillance cameras at the garage were disconnected five minutes after the masked man took over the place, so we don't even have Laurie on tape. Plus whoever took her stole a car in Chandler, their police department was balking at using the tracking device it has until I told them it was used in a kidnapping….hopefully we can track Branson ..or whoever with it." Ron ran a hand through his thinning hair as Rick added, "that's the problem, we don't know for sure Branson took Laurie, …but…"

A beeping noise interrupted him, then he noticed his transmitter light was on. Hoping it was Laurie, he switched it to receive.

"Hello---Laurie?….Darlin', is that you?"

Static answered, then Oscar realized his watch was also on. "I'll go outside, son…" he whispered, then disappeared through the patio door.

At once a voice was heard, and Rick was white with fury as he recognized it.

"Sorry, it's not your Laurie, but it is her watch. I'm glad you two don't change much." Bill Branson answered.

"Branson, you bastard, what have you done with my wife….if you hurt Laurie.." Rick snarled, then stopped when Bronson dropped his faux friendliness.

"You'll do nothing….fortunately I like Laurie, she's not changed much in three years. And don't bother to trace this signal, I'm nowhere near where she is." Bronson added.

"All right, what do you want." Rick swallowed his anger and tried to calm himself.

"Now, that's more like the Rick Simon I know…What I want is $100,000, and you. If I don't get both, I'm going to save your family the cost of Laurie's burial."

Furious, Rick had to take a deep breath, then replied, "The bank's closed, how am I going to get the money tonight? And what proof am I going to get that she's still alive.?"

"I took care of arranging for your bank to let you make a "withdrawal", nice that the president of your branch still lives in the same place. You need to meet him in one hour at the branch drive-thru, then turn on your transmitter and I'll let you talk to Laurie. One hour, if not, well, I'd hate to kill her, but I will."

Click.


	5. Chapter 5

"Branson! Branson! You ….." Rick started, then stopped as A.J. grabbed him by the arm.

"Rick, stop it….you won't be able to find Sis if you lose it now."

All the anger drained out of Rick, and he slumped onto the sofa. "A.J., …did you hear him….my Laurie….he's probably got her scared to death."

"I know, Rick…but she's strong, and Branson won't hurt her…you know that…he just wants to make you suffer." A.J. sat down as Rick nodded.

"If that's what he wants….he's doing a good job of it" At the realization of what Branson asked for hit him, Rick squared his shoulders and cleared his throat as his mother came in the room.

"I'd better get ready, poor Mr. Reynolds is probably freaked out as it is. Ron, we need to have you cover Oscar on this, so when he tells us where the exchange is to take place, you two can get her to safety."

"Richard Simon, you had better not be planning to do what that monster wants, you are not walking into a trap." Cecelia spoke up, then A.J. echoed her. "Rick, we're not going to let you become a victim, too. Ron and Oscar can follow you at a distance and help rescue Laurie while Branson's distracted…"

"No, Mom, A.J., I'm going to do exactly what he says, I won't let him …" Rick began, then Oscar hustled into the room.

"Quiet, everyone, Laurie managed to get her pendant working, listen…."

"I'm sorry I can't make you more comfortable, Laurie. As soon as your husband gets here, I'll set you free."

"Mr…Chief Branson, don't hurt Rick, please. He didn't do anything wrong….all he did was protect me from you…then stop you from killing us both." Rick heard his wife's voice quaver, and he inwardly cursed the vengeful ex-chief of police.

"Well, now, it's nice of you to use my old title, but seeing Rick and your brother-in-law are responsible for losing my job and my freedom, you'll forgive me for not agreeing with you." Branson's voice had a smirk in it. "I've had several years to dwell on it, and I finally figured out that you are the key to getting back at Rick ….."

Rick wanted to bust right in and assure the escaped convict he'd do anything to save his wife, then their former friend answered that himself.

"I know Rick Simon, he'll never let anything happen to you, Laurie. So, I want you to stay quiet and soon you'll be home."

"No, Chief, no, please don't do this…" Rick saw Oscar grit his teeth as they listened to Laurie tearfully begging the heartless man. "If not for me, for a young boy I'm supposed to give bone marrow to in two days. He'll get very sick if he doesn't get it."

There was silence, and at first Rick thought they had lost the signal, so he tried to change the frequency.

"Wait a minute!" A.J. grabbed his hand, then they heard Branson speak.

"You're a bone marrow donor? For who?"

"I don't know, some teenager who has anemia…aplastic anemia. He's had radiation and

he's ready to have a bone marrow infusion…I was a match in the system and now….if you don't let me go….he'll probably die." Now Laurie was openly crying, and Rick had to grab Oscar before he vaulted up from his seat and headed for his car.

"Dad…don't…"

"I can't listen to her crying, son…" the older man was beet-red with fury. Just then the three men heard the convict seemingly change his tune.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Laurie. I didn't know…" Now Branson's voice was almost apologetic. They heard a rustling noise, then "Just be calm and don't move and I'll be back."

Steps reverberated in the background, then Laurie took a shuddering breath and spoke.

"Rick? Please, darling….don't listen to him, please. Don't let him take you from me."

Wiping his eyes and standing up, Rick spoke into Oscar's transmitter. "Sweetheart, don't cry, please…We're coming to find you…Just hold on for me, darlin'.. I promise I won't leave you."

"Thank you, love….I'll be brave." She promised, sniffing. At once Rick told A.J., "Come on, I'll drive, Oscar, can you follow me. I 'll signal you when I get directions."

"You've got it, son. Baby, just keep talking to me, we'll meet up with Rick in a little while, then we'll get you home. Just hold on." Oscar assured her.

As the four men got into Rick and Oscar's cars, Cecilia came out and caught Oscar's arm.

"Let me talk to Laurie for a moment…"

Holding out his watch, Oscar hit transmit, and Cecilia spoke. "Laurie, honey, it's Mom."

"Mom! Oh, I'm glad you're there…please don't let them get hurt for me, please…"

"They won't, honey, I promise. We'll find you and bring you home safe. I love you, Laurie." Cecilia replied, on the verge of tears. Laurie's voice echoed the same feeling.

"I love you too, Mom….I'll be strong….Please stay put and take care of Linny and Rudy."

"I will, baby. Oscar's leaving now..I'll see you later." She sniffed, then handed the big man his watch back.

"We'll be back, Cecilia. Put some of your good coffee on for me, okay?" Oscar tried to smile at her, then waved and drove off.

When he reached the bank branch where their account was, A.J. remained silent as Rick parked, then saw Mr. Reynolds standing outside, nervously clutching a merchant's bag. As he approached him, he saw the man's hands shaking.

"Mr. Reynolds, I'm sorry you got pulled out of bed for this." Rick apologized., then saw relief in the banker's face.

"I'm sorry too, Mr. Simon. I can't believe that man got out of jail to do something like this…Please go, and God protect you and Mrs. Simon." He said, handing him the zippered bag..

"Thank you, Sir." Rick watched the man get in his car and take off, then hit transmit on his watch.

"I've got the money, Oscar, you and Ron have a fix on Laurie's position?"

"Just a general location, near or at the Sonoran Caverns near Apache Junction. You better sign off now, Son, call us back after Branson signals you." The older man told him, then Rick changed his setting to receive. Immediately his watch beeped, and he answered, "Laurie?"

"Rick…..oh Rick…" Laurie's voice was weak, and he hastened to reassure her. "Sweetheart, I'm here. Are you all right?"

"Yes,…but I'm scared, please ….it's so dark.." she replied with a trembling voice. At once Branson came on.

"All right, I kept my word, now you listen and do exactly as I say. Drive east on 60 until you reach Apache Junction, then 88 northeast to the Sonoran Cavern exit. Pull into the maintenance yard behind the tourist center, then park out in the open. If anyone is with you, I'll kill Laurie right in front of you, then take you out. Got it?"

Rick seethed at the coldness of Branson's voice. "I got it, what I can't figure is how you could terrorize Laurie like that, she's never done anything to you."

There was a hesitation in the man's reply. "Like I said, she's never done anything wrong to me, but you…..you put me away. Do you know what it's like to miss out on your kid's life? …..Nearly lose him before you can watch him grow up?" Rick was startled by Branson's admission, but before he could answer, the man growled, "Laurie'll be fine if you do what you're told, now move! You've got 30 minutes."

As the signal disappeared, Rick walked back to his truck where A.J. waited, then saw Oscar's jeep pull up.

"I heard most of what he told you, son. Where does he have her?" Ron asked, as Oscar continued monitoring Laurie. He looked relieved as Rick replied, "He's got her someplace in the Sonoran Caverns, it's about 30 minutes from here. Do you guys have a map, there should be a back way in."

"We do, and I think there is.." Ron exclaimed, then pulled out a highway map and within a minute, pointed at a spot off the highway.

"There…Oscar and I will go in that way, then wait for you to call us. We'll keep listening to Laurie until we get to the caverns, maybe we can figure a way in while you distract that jerk." A.J. spoke up, "Good idea, we'll wait until we see Bronson, then when Rick goes to meet him, I'll get out of the cab and try to take him from the side. If you can, come in from the back of the cavern." Oscar and Ron agreed then waited for Rick to drive off and fell in behind Rick as he drove up the road.

A half-hour later Rick's truck pulled into the maintenance yard for the caverns, A.J. now crouched down out of sight in the back of the cab. The place was eerily quiet in the early morning light, except for the sound of a generator. Suddenly Rick had a flash of his wife's presence.

"Sweetheart…..I'm coming…" he "called", then was startled by a loud "Rick!" in his thoughts. "A.J., she's here, Laurie's right here." He told his brother, stopping the truck.

Climbing out, he scanned the area, then a bright light flashed in his eyes.

"All right, Rick, step away from the truck." The former Chief's voice boomed out.

"I'm here, Branson…..I'll do as you say, but first, where's my wife?" Rick slowly approached the light, holding out his hands to show he had no weapon.

"She's nearby, and as soon as you're in my custody, she can go free." Came the retort.

"No, that's not the deal, I want to see her, now!" Rick answered angrily, only for Branson to step out of the shadows and into the glare of the headlights.

"I'm the one calling the shots…no!" Branson yelled, as a shot pinged off the ground near him, then Oscar Goldman appeared, gun raised. Frozen with surprise, the kidnapper swore loudly as the older man put his weapon to his head.

"Tell me where my daughter is, or I'll put a hole in your head." Oscar barked angrily, then all three men reacted as a scream reverberated through the air.

"Rick, help me!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Laurie!" Rick yelled staring down at the ground beneath his feet. A faint rumbling was heard, and instantly A.J. got out of the back of the jeep.

"She's down there, isn't she, you bastard…isn't she?" Rick advanced on the now cowed Branson.

"Yes…there's a grate right over there…I didn't know…the cave must be shifting down there…here….you can go down through that…" he pointed toward a grassed-over spot.

"Cover him, Ron." Rick yelled, then ran to the spot and saw two indentations in the loose soil. Reaching down, he yanked up a metal grill, then A.J. handed him a flashlight.

"Laurie!" he called, shining the light down. At once she cried out.

"Rick…..Dad! I'm down here, I see a light…hurry, the roof's crumbling…I can't get out of the way!"

Rick saw a rusty ladder and quickly passed the flashlight back to his brother.

"Hold this steady, A.J….I'm coming, Laurie!" he called down, then lowered himself down to the first rung. Finding it held, he climbed down until he reached the dusty bottom, then saw a light switch in the dim reflection of A.J.'s light. Flipping it, a couple of bulbs went on, causing him to squint for a moment.

"Rick…over here!" He stared in the direction of her voice, then saw his wife, her wrists bound to a support pole. Suddenly dust started to filter down, and she started coughing.

Frantically Rick made his way to her, wanting to swear as he reached Laurie and saw her blood-streaked face.

"Sweetheart…" he knelt down and tore at the ropes binding her wrists and legs, then once her arms were free, gathered her into his arms.

"Rick….I was so afraid…." She gasped, then moaned with pain as the circulation returned to her cut and scraped limbs.

"I've got you, angel…" he kissed her face, then lifted her up and carried her quickly back the way he came. As he approached the ladder, more dirt came down on them, and he yelled "A.J., help me lift her up!"

"No…no Rick, not without you!" Laurie cried, putting her arms around his neck. Just then Oscar and A.J.'s faces appeared above them.

"Boost her up, Son." Oscar told him, as Rick told her, "Laurie, I'm not leaving you, please…I'm right behind you. Can you reach your arms up?"

"Yes…" she replied, taking a deep breath, then lifting her arms up as Rick pushed her up ahead of him. Quickly Oscar took her by the arms and hoisted her up in one motion, then Rick heard a roaring sound, and quickly pulled himself up the rungs just as the cloud of dust reached him.

"Rick, take my hand…." A.J. grabbed his arm, then helped him climb out of the access tunnel. As the two brothers collapsed onto the broken pavement, Rick saw Oscar trying to comfort Laurie, who was shaking with sobs.

"Baby, it's okay..shhh…you're safe." Oscar looked over at Rick, who immediately went to her side.

"It's all right..sweetheart…Dad, look what he did to her…" he started, furious at the man handcuffed a few yards away. As he got to his feet to confront Branson, Oscar called to him.

"Son, don't …let Ron deal with him…he'll get his…" Laurie saw the anger in her husband's face, and weakly held out a hand to him.

"Rick…please…" At once Rick went to her side, and Oscar knowingly put Laurie into his arms. "I'll bring the jeep around."

"My sweetheart…I'm sorry…I should have protected you.." Rick whispered, cuddling her against his chest. Sniffing, she raised her face to his. "No, love…it wasn't your fault.  
He wanted to hurt you…he used me…but…only you…only you heard me…" she kissed him then leaned her cheek against his.

"Always, Laurie…" he promised, stroking her hair. Just then Oscar drove up, and A.J. helped Rick carry her to the car, settling her in the back seat with Rick, then taking the wheel as Oscar rode shotgun. As they were ready to leave, two police cruisers arrived to take Branson in, and suddenly the former police chief spoke up.

"Please wait…I need to say something to Mrs. Simon."

"She has nothing to say to you, you animal…" Oscar yelled at Branson, then Laurie sat upright. "Yes I do, I want to know why he did this…what did he hope to gain…."

Against his will A.J. pulled up next to Branson, who swallowed hard, then looked at Rick and Laurie.

"I'm sorry, Laurie…I never meant to hurt you…I was so angry at …at the waste of my life..my son's life..I didn't think about how afraid I made you….all I could think of was to punish Rick for stopping me, by taking you from him and making you helpless." He said.

Tears ran down Laurie's cheeks as she haltingly replied, "You tortured me, you used my fear of the dark and of Rick being killed because of me to make me beg…there is no excuse for what you did. And.." she wiped her eyes angrily, "you could have killed a young boy with what you did…by depriving him of my bone marrow."

At that Branson looked up, horrified. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I didn't know until you told me…please, forgive me."

"Get him out of here…" Oscar growled, as Laurie turned and buried her face in Rick's shirt.

"Take me home, please, Rick…." She said wearily, as he rocked her in his embrace. Immediately A.J. put the jeep in gear and sped out of the maintenance yard toward the hospital.

"Yes, darlin', as soon as I make sure my sweet girl is taken care, por favor?" he murmured, kissing her hair.

Laurie again raised her eyes to him, then smiled, "Si….mi amor."

Oscar looked at A.J., then gave him a tired grin. "I know she'll be alright now."

"How can you tell?" A.J. asked, seeing his brother and sister-in-law kissing in the rear-view mirror.

"Like when I knew Rick was the one for her, when she says, "Yes Rick., even in Spanish!' he chuckled.

The relieved atmosphere lasted to the hospital, where Laurie was examined and found to only be suffering from dehydration, scrapes, bruises and a badly cut cheek. Once she was stitched up by an upset Rudy, it was decided to have her stay overnight.

"That way, Missy, you can be rested when you leave, plus we need to see if you can still do that bone marrow donation, remember?" he explained. Laurie saw his worried face, and sighed. "Okay, I guess I can spend one day resting, but just for you."

"That's my girl." Rudy grinned, giving her a hug. "I'll go talk to Dr. Allen about running some tests on you later, and we'll see how you feel then."

"Hmmm, why don't I see how you feel now, sweetheart." Rick waggled his eyebrows at his wife, making her giggle. "Okay, big boy." Laurie teased, crooking her finger at him, and instantly Rick hopped on her bed and took her in his arms.

Reluctantly excusing himself when Laurie had to give blood, Rick went out to the hallway, where he heard a woman's voice, raised in fury.

"But she has to go through with it….it's not Matty's fault his father's a piece of scum!"

"Mrs. Jackson, I must ask you to lower your voice. This is a hospital. Now, you go wait in the quarantine room, and we'll let you know if the procedure will take place." Dr. Allen's quiet voice seemingly calmed the woman down, as there was no further outburst.

Curious, Rick wandered over to the visitor's area, then was dumbstruck to see Fran Branson, Bill Branson's ex-wife, seated in the family area.

"_Oh my God." He thought_. _"Matty Branson's the one waiting for the bone-marrow transplant?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Just then the woman looked up, then froze, an ashamed expression on her face.

"Rick…I think you'd better sit down for this." Rudy was next to him, and automatically he obeyed.

"Rudy…you've got to be kidding me.. I thought Dr. Allen said "Mrs. Jackson"?

"Apparently she went back to her maiden name after she got off parole, son." Oscar appeared at his elbow, referring to the role Fran Branson played in the previous attack on the Simons. Rudy gave a sympathetic look to Rick as Oscar sat on the sofa opposite him.

"We just found out ourselves, Rick. The boy you saved all those years ago is sixteen now, and he's stable, but if he doesn't get a bone-marrow donation from Laurie, he'll have to go into isolation for another two months until his system can handle the radiation treatment."

Rick shook his head, "I don't know what to say…oh my God…did you tell Laurie?"

Oscar slowly nodded. "I didn't want her blindsided if she wasn't well enough. I think you'd better give her a moment, Rick."

"Dad…what are we going to do…I don't want Laurie pressured into something she's not ready for…especially with what that piece of crap did to her." Rick didn't mean to raise his voice, but Rudy put a hand on his arm. "Shhh..calm down."

Suddenly Rick needed to see his wife. "I'll be back, guys."

Getting up, he marched down the hall to Laurie's room, and knocked on the half-closed door.

"Darlin'?"

"Go away, please."

Rick was surprised; never in their time together had she ever told him to leave. Worried,

he went into the room and shut the curtain. Turning around, he saw her laying on the bed, facing away from him.

"No matter how many times you tell me, I'll never leave my angel." He said quietly. At once a sob erupted, then Laurie sat up, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not your angel, I'm an awful person!" she cried. Upset, Rick crossed the room and climbing onto her bed, gathered her into his embrace.

"You're not awful, you'll never be anything but my sweet girl…don't you ever think anything else." He said sternly, looking her in the eye.

"But….that poor boy…it's not his fault his father was horrible…but I can't do the transplant…I can't. Every time I think about it…I get a sick feeling..I see nothing but that terrible darkness." She wept, clutching his shirt.

"I know, my sweetheart, I know." He held her tightly in his arms, tears falling from his eyes as he ached for her. When she realized he was also crying, Laurie stopped in mid-sob, then wrapped her bandaged arms around him.

"Oh love, it's all right, I'm all right." She assured him, kissing his neck. "You found me, Rick, you saved me from that nightmare. I was so afraid…but I'm more afraid of being without you then anything in this world, I love you so."

"Me too." Rick wiped his eyes, then caressed his wife's bruised face. "I'm scared of what life would be like without my Light, my Laurie." He paused, "If you don't want to go through with the procedure, it's okay. Everyone will understand."

They were both quiet for a moment, just holding each other, then Laurie sighed.

"No, darling. I want to donate my bone marrow. That poor kid….he shouldn't die because of the bad things his parents did."

Rick brushed the hair from her forehead, and kissed it. "Are you sure, princess?"

"I'm sure, my warrior." She smiled at him, then snuggled against him. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Pop? Mama?"

Laurie and Rick sat up as Robbie and Robin peered in. "There's my babies." Laurie happily held out her arms as their children came to embrace them.

"We were so scared, Mama… I told Grandma I didn't want Pop to go…I thought Branson was going to kill you both." Robin said, choking up. Robbie nodded, adding, "Grandma said you promised, Pop, that you wouldn't leave Mama. She said you always keep your promises."

Laurie put an arm around Rick as he grinned. "He always does, my son….he always does."


	8. Chapter 8

"Then what happened, Grandpa?"

"Well.." Rick paused for dramatic effect. "Then the doctor let me hold Grandma's hand as they took some of your Grandma's strong blood, and gave it to the boy, so he'd get well. As soon as she was rested, the doctor let me bring Grandma home, so we could have the best Thanksgiving ever!"

"Yeah, Grandma!" David cheered, as Katie clapped her hands. "Grandpa, tell us another story about Grandma!"

"I think someone has told enough stories for today….time for dinner!" Laurie interrupted, coming in to round up Rick and her grandchildren. Winking at Robbie and Robin's youngest children, Rick pretended to get up, only to pull Laurie down onto his lap.

"Gotcha, sweetheart!" he teased, then withstood a double "ooh" from David and Katie as he kissed Laurie. As she released his lips, she chuckled. "Thank you, darling. You win."

"All right, break it up, break it up!" A.J. came into the ranch study, and found his brother holding Laurie as the children giggled.

"I think it's time for dinner, kids." Rick got up regretfully, then helped Laurie up.

As they went into Thanksgiving dinner, he realized how many things they had to be thankful for. Business was good, Laurie had almost healed from the nightmarish kidnapping and they had their "extended family" at the same table for the first time ever.

Now Rudy and Oscar had made it their tradition to cook the turkey, and Steve and Jaime the green bean casserole, and Robin her vegetable dip, and so on.

"Oh, Rick, look at this table…." Laurie stood still, and gazed at the decorations.

"I think it looks good enough to eat…." Rick teased, giving her a squeeze.

"Thank you, love." Laurie took his hand in hers and kissed it.

As they prepared to say grace, Oscar Goldman surveyed the table full of friends and family, then bowed his head.

"Thank you Lord, for one more year with our family. Thank you bringing us together once again…"

Outside the kitchen window, two figures watched the teasing and good spirits and smiled.

It was a great Thanksgiving.

Fin.


End file.
